


day 31 of ObeyMax! Obey Me!

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [26]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Mammon and his mark.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Kudos: 74





	day 31 of ObeyMax! Obey Me!

Mammon ran his hand over the mark on his throat, the symbol of greed. Normally, the yellow mark only showed itself when Mammon actively used his sinful magic, but ever since MC had come to the human world… Mammon had grown fond. It was said that whomever was favored by the Avatar of Greed would be blessed with financial success. MC certainly had no money problems, especially since they'd roped Mammon into a pact. All the affection and love Mammon had only barely been feeling before the pact was overwhelming him now, his skin felt hot and his heart wouldn't stop it's pounding. It got no better when MC entered his room.

Mammon had stripped down to his boxers when his heated skin had become too much, and now he was forced to stand nearly naked in front of MC. MC had nothing but love in their eyes. It was killing Mammon, so used to cruel faces and crueler words, to be faced with MC's kindness. 

MC stepped closer to Mammon and wrapped cool arms around his shoulders from behind, staring past Mammon into the mirror they faced. MC ran soothing hands up his torso, over his shoulders, and finally settled on his neck. They traced the glowing yellow mark at the base of Mammon's throat, and all in a rush Mammon felt normal again. He finally relaxed his tensed muscles and leaned onto MC's strength.

He knew that this is where he belonged, felt it in his burnt and blackened soul. Right here in MC's arms was where he would always be content.

And he was just fine with that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who even knows tbh.
> 
> We made it! Finally! It's been a lovely month of fic writing. Hope you enjoyed! Comment for motivation!


End file.
